In analog multi-tone (AMT) systems, in order to minimize inter-symbol interference (ISI) or inter-channel interference (ICI), a Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) Decision Feedback Equalizer (DFE) at the receiver may be used. The MIMO DFE operates at a sub-channel rate and mitigates any post-cursor ISI or inter-channel interference, typically by generating offset signals corresponding to respective sub-channel signals and providing the offset signals to the respective sub-channel signals. However, adding a DFE at the receiver increases the complexity of the AMT receiver, which may be undesirable in certain classes of applications, such as for memory interfaces. Therefore, some AMT receivers do not contain DFEs.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.